Events may occur in networks (such as access networks) that are external to a packet network provider, e.g., a VoIP network provider that can impact the service quality of the VoIP network. For example, residential subscribers often access VoIP networks through cable or Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) networks using terminal adaptors connected to cable or DSL modems. If a cable or DSL network is temporarily down or seriously impaired, incoming calls destined to these affected subscribers cannot be successfully completed. All of these incoming calls are instead redirected to voice mail which can cause overload conditions in Media Servers (MS) that play out voice mail announcements and are usually engineered at a lower capacity level than basic call loads. Broadly defined, a Media Server (MS) is a special server that typically handles and terminates media streams, and to provide services such as announcements, bridges, transcoding, and Interactive Voice Response (IVR) messages. Consequently, many of these calls get blocked and customer dissatisfaction will result.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for monitoring of access network status.